List of The Mole's Occupations
As a major part of his character's humor, The Mole is seen with a lot of occupations, and due to his blindness, is often incompetent in doing so, in a similar vein to Lumpy with his stupidity. In fact, behind Lumpy, he has the second most occupations in the entire series. Below is a list of all of them. Christmas Play Light Effects Helper The Mole is seen with this occupation in Class Act. He wasn't disastrously incompetent and he didn't know where Toothy was on the stage due to his disability, though when Lumpy coughed, he realized his mistake and rectified it. Secret Agent/Spy He has this occupation in Mole in the City. He is surprisingly competent at this job, despite the amount of stealth it requires and manages to successfully kill The Rat and keep the briefcase safe, and he was competent at using his gadgets. MoleCity_3.jpg|The Mole takes a photo of some documents. MoleCity_13.jpg|The Mole as an secret agent. Street Cleaner He has this job in From Hero to Eternity. Very little can actually be said about his work here, though he did nothing wrong until Splendid made the whirlpool that killed him and several other Tree Friends. Construction Worker The Mole has this job in Concrete Solution, where he guided a truck with metal support wires near his face, resulting in his death. Bifhftg.png|The Mole as a construction worker. Backitup.png|Guess what will happen next. Fireman The Mole is shown to be a fireman in Who's to Flame? where he was incompetent, as he didn't question the difference between a fuel tank opening and a fire hydrant, and plugged the hose in the fuel tank instead. He also managed to fall down the sewers and caused the entire town to explode by lighting a match there. Firefighters.png|The Mole as a fireman. FlameMole_1.png|The Mole is about to accidentally make a mistake. Environmental volunteer The Mole has this occupation in Every Litter Bit Hurts, where he isn't competent. He is seen jabbing around randomly at objects mistakenly thinking they are litter, and injured Sniffles' foot in the process. He also jabbed a hole in Giggles' heart not thinking much of where his stick is going. Hot Dog Vendor The Mole has this occupation in Chew Said a Mouthful. He was seen serving Mime a hot dog, and it seems that, despite limited screen time, he was surprisingly good at this, as it wasn't his fault when Nutty accidentally took his stand and made him kill Mime. HTF_Moments_-_Mole_the_Hot-Dog_Vendor_(TV_S01_E08.2)_1.png|The Mole as a Hot Dog Vendor. HTF_Moments_-_Mole_the_Hot-Dog_Vendor_(TV_S01_E08.2)_7.png|The Mole accidentally kills Mime. Newspaper photographer He has this role in See What Develops where Lumpy makes a poor choice of using him instead of Sniffles to go and take a photo of the mall opening. He is shown to be inept at working a camera and at one point mistakes a gumball machine for a camera, and also takes a photo of Splendid's alternate persona. Devel_6.jpg|The Mole as a newspaper photographer. See_what_develops.png|The Mole makes a photo of Splendid. Ship Captain He has this role in Idol Curiosity and manages to steer the ship into a huge iceberg (may have been due to The Cursed Idol being on board. Surfboard Shack Owner In Wipe Out! The Mole has this occupation. His competence is extremely low, as he is unable to help Handy with his zip, killing him in the process, mistakes Handy's heart for surfboard polish and mistakes Lumpy for a surfboard and shreds him to death. Wipe_7.jpg|The Mole as an surfboard shack owner. Shreddinglump.png|It's not a surfboard. Airport Security Guard In Wingin' It The Mole works as a security guard at the airport. He mistakes a vending machine for Lumpy and arrests it. STV1E11.1 Security Mole.png|The Mole as an airport security guard. HTF_Moments_-_Mole_the_Airport_Security_5.png|"You must come with me!" Barber In Easy Comb, Easy Go The Mole is a barber. He manages to shave a lot of Lumpy's skin off, and also chops most of Disco Bear's hair off, but later cuts his hair in a more appropriate way. Blood Drive Worker The Mole holds this occupation in the episode In a Jam. He apparently manages to get some blood from Nutty with no ill effect, though he manages to take a chair's IV instead of Cuddles and injures both of Cuddles' arms and wastes a lot of donatable blood. He also turns Cuddles into a chair using the previously taken Chair IV. Jam_5.jpg|The Mole as a blood drive worker. Jam_7.jpg|Who chose him for this job? Street musician He has this occupation in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. He is seemingly able to play music well and evidently impresses Lumpy with his music, which makes Lumpy pay him (or attempt to do so). STV1E13.1 Lumpy and Mole.png|The Mole as a street musician. STV1E13.1 Blind trumpet.png|"He's pretty good at this!" Music Shop Owner He runs a music shop in Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II). Lifty and Shifty take advantage of his disability and break into his shop while he is cleaning it. He treads on a piece of glass in the process. Charity collecter He is seen collecting money for Charity in We're Scrooged!, fails to notice Lumpy stealing from his jar and mistakes Lumpy's teeth for chatty teeth. S3E3 WRS4.png|The Mole collects money for charity. S3E3 MMM1.png|"Thank you!" Paramedic He has this job in A Sucker for Love Part 1 and Part 2 and is able to stitch up Nutty thoroughly, and manages to drive Cub to the hospital safely. S3E4 Patched up face.png|The Mole helps Nutty. S3E4 Mole the paramedic 2.png|Later he helps Pop and Cub. Security Guard In Wrath of Con, The Mole is a security guard, and while failing to notice Cuddles and Toothy, somehow notices Sniffles and realizes he has lost his pass. Ice Cream Vendor He had this job in The Carpal Tunnel of Love. He accidentally serves a drink to Cuddles and Giggles with Toothy's eye inside the cup. TCTofL80.png|The Mole as an Ice Cream Vendor. Doughnut shop worker In The Chokes on You, The Mole makes the first batch of doughnuts with no issues. However, he later makes doughnuts out of Lumpy's hand and fails to notice the moose's pained screams. S3E16 The Mole and Lumpy.png|The Mole as a doughnut shop worker. S3E16 Handdough.png|It's not what you think! Cameraman The Mole helps Lumpy report the news in Breaking Wind as a cameraman. Delivery man The Mole has had this role in two episodes so far. In All In Vein he delivers some food to Lumpy with no disaster, however drives into a railway gate on the way back. In Buns of Steal he is seen picking up buns from a shop and the deaths that he caused were mostly the fault of Lifty and Shifty. S4E3 Buns of Steal 23.png|The Mole as a delivery man in Buns of Steal. S3E21 The Blind Guy.png|The Mole as a delivery man in All In Vein. Race starter He has this role in By The Seat Of Your Pants and very little can be said about his job here. S3E24 TV.png|The Mole as race starter. S3E24 Lumpy vs. Disco Bear.png|Another race. Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe Category:Lists Category:Main Characters